¿Quién es realmente afortunado?
by zabetlhy
Summary: Fue ahí que la vio. Lo más hermoso que había visto durante toda la noche (…) Al menos por esta noche, se dejaría llevar por sus instintos más profundos y pagó por ella. Sólo por esta noche, se repitió.
1. ¿Quién es realmente afortunado?

_Todos los personajes de la serie y el manga de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

* * *

**_¿Quién es realmente afortunado?_**

Kami, como había maldecido su suerte. Justo ahora. Miró a Miroku de soslayo notando como el monje sonreía, alucinado por las luces y eventos del festival.

"No te preocupes mi amigo, ahora disfruta de las bendiciones de Buda", había dicho el monje cuando se dieron cuenta que no podrían irse de la aldea hasta el siguiente día.

Luna Nueva, su maldito problema de siempre. Llegar a su aldea estaba a medio día de distancia. Claro, con él cargando las cosas como era costumbre y Miroku caminando campante a su lado, con esa sonrisa que solía desesperarlo en antaño, pero que ahora disfrutaba en silencio, porque por supuesto, él nunca le diría al monje algo como eso.

"Nunca habías estado en un festival antes, ¿no es así?, bien, es mi deber como amigo guiarte en esta experiencia divina".

Sus palabras le habían sonado como si esto fuera un ritual de esos que los monjes practicaban, la verdad, no le interesaba en absoluto, y así mismo se lo había dado a entender a Miroku junto con un sonoro bufido.

Demasiados humanos juntos, demasiada bulla. Todos sonriéndole e invitándole a probar lo que se servía, como si él fuera uno de ellos, y él lo sabía bien, no lo era. Seguro estando en su forma de siempre no le invitarían, ni siquiera le mirarían demasiado tiempo, quizá lo suficiente para notar que era un yokai, y si algunos se aventuraban más tiempo, para notar que era un hanyo. Pero hoy, hoy se veía como un humano y todos parecían aceptarle por eso.

Los odió en silencio por unos momentos, mirándoles de la misma forma que había aprendido a hacerlo durante sus años de soledad, hace ya tanto.

Se sintió engañado, por todas esa luces, esos olores, mascaras y arreglos. Se sintió de alguna y ridícula forma traicionado.

"ya Inuyasha, no estés molesto, la señora Kagome estará esperándote. No querrás que le diga lo aguafiesta que eres o ¿sí?

_Kagome…_

Se sonrojó, aún no podía evitar hacerlo y menos cuando Miroku había comenzado a llamarla "señora". Desvió su rostro fingiendo ver hacia otro lado, no iba a permitirle al monje verlo de esa forma, aunque supiera que se había dado cuenta, tenía que guardar algo de orgullo. Algo.

Él quería irse, quería irse ahora y llegar a su casa, aquella cabaña que compartía con Kagome. Se sonrojó más furiosamente cuando se dio cuenta la dirección que sus pensamientos habían tomado. Él quería regresar, no por las luces, el humo, la bulla, los humanos o el escándalo. Él quería regresar porque sería la primera noche que pasaría sin Kagome, desde que esta había regresado.

Caminó más rápido intentando alejarse del bullicio, se sentía preocupado, ¿cómo estaría ella? ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? Levantó su vista al cielo y suspiró.

_Kagome. Kagome. Kagome._

Debió haberse quedado, debió haberse ido o terminado más rápido el estúpido exorcismo. Pero no, estaba atrapado ahí, con Miroku regateando objetos con los mercaderes, con toda esa peste y ruido rodeándoles.

Se volteó mirando a su alrededor, todo parecía de mentiras, parecía ficticio. Se preguntó si a Kagome le gustaría estar ahí. Recordaba cómo había asistido a algo parecido en su época, cuando eliminó a los yokai de comida seca.

Caminó unos pasos dejando la voz del monje atrás, los puestos parecían acabarse ya, y las luces disminuir por dónde él avanzaba. Los humanos seguían hablándole, sonriéndole. Se asqueó. Fui ahí que la vio. Lo más hermoso que había visto durante toda la noche. No pudo evitar compararla con Kagome. Caminó hasta ese puesto casi por inercia, sus pies simplemente se movieron hacia ella, como si le atrajera de forma irremediable.

Era hermosa, frágil y sintió el extraño deseo de tocarla, para comprobar si era tan suave como se veía a simple vista.

-Le interesa algo de mi "mercancía"- La voz del hombre sonó enigmática en medio de esa oscuridad que le rodeaba. ¿Qué si le interesaba? La miró de nuevo no estando seguro, es decir, ¿cómo se sentiría Kagome si él llegaba a pagar por algo así? Era definitivamente hermosa, tanto como Kagome lo era y por un instante realmente la quiso. Quiso pagar por ella.

-Inuyasha, amigo, ¿Qué haces?- Pero la voz del monje había muerto cuando le vio indeciso. Frente a ese hombre de aspecto lúgubre y de reputación dudosa, observando lo que él llamaba "mercancía". Desvió el rostro de Miroku y quiso huir. El bonzo lo había descubierto, sabía que el monje le veía entre extrañado y confuso. Los minutos parecieron eternos en ese momento, pero finalmente Miroku había dejado una bolsa de monedas en su mano.

-Haz lo que creas conveniente con él- Eso había sido todo lo que el monje le dijo y luego se fue. Miró las monedas sintiéndose culpable unos momentos y lo decidió. Al menos por esta noche, se dejaría llevar por sus instintos más profundos y pagó por ella. Sólo por esta noche, se repitió.

El hombre había recibido las monedas gustoso, contándolas con sus grasientas manos. Le vio mirar su "mercancía" con una especie de deseo repugnante en sus ojos y acercar su mano para tocar lo que se supone sería suyo.

Le detuvo, no pudo evitarlo, no podía permitir que ese hombre la tocara. Ya no.

-Amor ¿qué sucede?- Una mujer se había acercado al mercader observando cómo él le sostenía el brazo al hombre. Tuvo que soltarlo, no quería problemas, menos cuando ya había pagado. -Déjame a mí, yo me encargo- le sugirió ella a su esposo.

Aquella mujer era hermosa, ¿cómo alguien como ella podía siquiera estar casada con un hombre como él?, no pudo evitar preguntárselo más de una vez mientras la veía tocar con sumo cuidado su mercancía. Entonces pensó en Kagome, cuánta gente, humanos, no pensaban lo mismo de ella cuando la veían con él. Junto a un hanyo. Una mujer hermosa, acompañada de un mitad bestia.

No pudo evitar sentirse miserable, pero es que, cuando estaba a su lado lo olvidaba. Todo parecía ser olvidado. Kagome lo hacía sentirse como si no hubiesen diferencias y él se maldecía por eso, porque él no podía olvidarlo, mejor dicho, no debía hacerlo y aún así no podía evitarlo.

-Debe ser muy afortunada- Las palabras de la mujer del mercader lo hicieron mirarla- me refiero, a la mujer a quién usted le compró esto, acaso ¿una novia?- Pero él recibió el paquete en silencio, sin poder dejar de mirarlo.

-"Mi… mujer"- dijo casi en un murmullo. Porque aquello sonaba irreal, sonaba como una cruel mentira. Que él alguna vez pudiese decir aquellas palabras. "Mi mujer" "mía"

-Su mujer, debe ser muy afortunada de estar al lado de un hombre como usted- Pero no le oyó terminar, porque él no lo creía así.

¿Kagome, afortunada por estar junto a él? no, Kagome no era afortunada por eso. Nunca lo sería.

Pero ¿y él?, miró el pequeño paquete que sostenía en sus manos. Observó como Miroku le sonrió cuando se lo encontró guardándolo en la manga de su haori. No, Kagome no era afortunada por estar a su lado, pero él sí. Sí, era afortunado de tener a un monje caminando junto a él sin querer purificarlo en el acto. De conversar con un Taijiya sin que ésta quisiera exterminarlo. De pasearse en una aldea como hanyo sin que le persiguieran para matarlo. Sí, pensó, mirando de reojo el objeto bajo su manga, él si era afortunado de que Kagome quisiera estar a su lado. Él si era afortunado de poder tener un lugar a donde regresar, de tener a Kagome y de que gracias a ella tuviese lo que tenía ahora. Por eso haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que ella sintiera esa fortuna también, para que no lo olvidara. Así como él no lo olvidaba jamás, lo afortunado que era, de que Kagome se hubiese enamorado de un hanyo. De que se hubiese enamorado precisamente de él.

* * *

_**Mientras viajaba, una travesía de cuatro horas, y estudiaba para mi examen, de pronto nació esta historia. La escribí y pues me gustó así que se las dejo. Espero que les guste. Saludos ;) **_


	2. ¿Que es la fortuna realmente?

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**_¿Que es la fortuna realmente?_**

Jugueteó con el paquete entre las manos, no podía decir que estaba nervioso, por Kami sólo era un estúpido paquete. No es que todas las santas bromas que el monje le hiciera en el camino lo hubiesen acobardado, por supuesto que no. Él bonzo hasta había alagado su buen gusto, o al menos, lo había hecho luego de que él le propinara un buen golpe.

Se había dejado guiar por sus sentimientos humanos la noche anterior, ahora que lo pensaba de mejor manera, se daba cuenta de lo ridículo que habían sido sus emociones hacia las personas del festival. Él era un hanyo, ya debería estar acostumbrado.

Al día siguiente se había encontrado con aquella mujer a las afueras de la aldea, caminaba junto a su marido. El hombre no lo había reconocido, ni siquiera mirado, pero el rostro de sorpresa de la mujer y el apretón que le había dado al brazo de su esposo, le dejó claro que ella sí. Bufó molesto al recordarlo, miró de nuevo el paquete, sin poder evitar preguntarse ¿por qué se sentía así?

Pero es que había algo, algo que le impedía ir y lanzárselo a Kagome en su falda, y decirle de la nada: "lo compré para ti". Quizá, tal vez, el hecho que sólo había regalado una sola cosa en su vida, hace ya mucho tiempo. No, se negó a volver a evocar esas agrias memorias, apretó con suavidad el paquete y suspiró caminando a donde Rin le había dicho que Kagome estaba, el huerto de plantas medicinales, junto a Jinenji.

_Jinenji…_

Lo mejor sería esperar a dárselo cuando ella regresara a casa, se detuvo, pero ¿qué cosas pensaba?, acaso ahora se acobardaba porque estaría Jinenji presente, desde cuando él se comportaba de esa forma. Ah no, esto estaba llegando a límites que rayaban la estupidez y él no iba a dejar que el estúpido paquete le ganara.

-Kagome se fue hace una hora, él sol no le estaba haciendo muy bien ….

Corrió, no supo si Jinenji había terminado de hablar, ni se detuvo a comprobarlo. Ya le daría sus disculpas al hombre. Abrió la esterilla de mimbre de su cabaña y escuchó un pequeño suspiro tras la puerta que daba a la nueva habitación que acababan de hacer hace apenas una semana.

-Pero que cansada estoy…..

_Kagome…_

Metió sus manos dentro de sus mangas y caminó hacia ella, la encontró recostada boca abajo intentando regular su respiración. Pensó en irse y dejarle, pero eso sería darle tiempo a su cobardía de seguir creciendo con demasiado ímpetu.

Susurró su nombre, muy en el fondo esperando a que ella no le escuchara, pero la vio voltearse y mirarlo de esa forma que le hacía sentir incomodo y desviar la vista, mas esta vez no lo hizo. Ella le sonrió, le sonrió como siempre lo hacía. Sintió la sensación cálida de la paz en su pecho y se dejó perder en aquello que no deseaba, el olvido, el olvido de todo lo demás, de lo que le rodeaba, las habladurías y las miradas.

Se sentó a su lado y revisó su temperatura, pero parecía estable. La escuchó reír y la vio aferrarse a él con fuerza, en un abrazo que no pudo, ni quería negarse a responder. Lo necesitaba.

_Kagome…_

La había extrañado tanto, y sólo fue una maldita noche. Respiró la esencia de sus cabellos, ella olía tan bien.

-Kagome…- Susurró su nombre atrayendo su atención, tragó duro y decidió hacerlo como si nada, iba a dárselo como si no importara. Pero ella comenzó a hablar, sobre si estaba bien, que se veía tenso, que el día, el sol , los aldeanos, los pájaros, las rocas de los árboles y él, él quería decir algo, pero cada vez que iba a hacerlo ella le interrumpía. Sintió como el tic molesto de su ojo comenzaba a aparecer, sabía lo que eso significaba, un comentario idiota de su parte, un oswuari y un adiós. No, eso haría las cosas peores, intentó llamarla y hablar, pero no pudo. Kami-sama, ella no paraba.

Entonces la calló, no pudo evitarlo, él no era un hombre de muchas palabras, nunca lo había sido y su acción ahora lo demostraba. Se había lanzado sobre ella cayendo sobre el futón, sujetándola de los hombros, viéndola directamente a los ojos, reuniendo las palabras en la boca, intentando hacer que ella lo escuchara.

Notó como Kagome se había sonrojado y él no pudo dejar de hacerlo también, sólo habían estado juntos casi dos meses. Oyó su dulce risa platinada, bajita como una simple travesura y el susurro de su voz le descolocó.

-Yo también te extrañé, Inuyasha-

¿Que si la había extrañado? Maldición no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, y el maldito paquete lo demostraba. Intentó decirlo de nuevo, pero Kagome había pasado de la confusión a otro tipo de reacción. Ella lo había besado, con fuerza, sujetándose y atrayéndole a ella, sintiendo como daba todo de sí en ese intimo acto.

_Kagome…_ su nombre, siempre su nombre, no podía dejar de suspirarlo. Cuándo fue que él le había bajado parte de su ropa y lamía su clavícula, en qué momento pasó de hablar a subir despacio por su cuello hasta sus labios, en qué minuto lo hizo, como para que sus garras recorrieran libres desde su abdomen hasta sus pechos, apretando, gimiendo, lamiendo en el acto. Cuándo la sentó sobre él acariciando su espalda, hundiéndose en su hombro, rogándole, pidiéndole que digiera su nombre, que le recordara que lo amaba, para asegurarse él mismo que esto era real, que no era un juego macabro y tortuoso de su mente perturbada por la soledad. Pero ella estaba ahí, era real.

Kagome, Kagome le hacía olvidarlo todo.

Entonces el sutil sonido de algo chocando contra la madera del piso despistó la atención de ambos. El paquete había rodado fuera de su haori cuando Kagome se lo había arrebatado intentando tocar su piel con desesperación. Kagome le miró a los ojos buscando una respuesta, ella sonrojada, con su respiración entrecortada y su cabello alborotado. La apretó contra su pecho, aspirando su aroma con fuerza, sintiendo el cuerpo de Kagome estremecerse, contuvo el aire con los ojos cerrados llenándose de ella.

-Te traje…. Algo-

Y eso era todo, no había sido tan difícil después de todo. Sintió como Kagome se removía despacio, se alejó de ella notando su brazo delgado estirado, intentando alcanzar el paquete desde la prisión en que se encontraba. Pero él mismo estiró su mano para alcanzarlo, lográndolo. Se lo pasó en las manos y volvió a abrazarse a ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía tan avergonzado? Era un idiota.

Sintió como Kagome pasó los brazos sobre sus hombros, y como el paquete se abría. La oyó emitir un gemido que no pudo identificar y la escuchó llamarle. _Inuyasha, Inuyasha_, amaba eso, todas las formas en que ella decía su nombre.

-Es tan hermosa….gracias. ¿Tú la escogiste? -

-Para ti- su voz sonó como un maldito ronroneo, qué mierda le pasaba cuando estaba con esta mujer.

Qué respuesta más estúpida había dado a su pregunta, bueno, qué quería que él le dijera de todas formas, no iba a decirle que había estado pensando en ella todo el santo día y luego toda noche, y que para más remate cuando vio aquel peinecillo de marfil con pequeños decorados de Sakuras flotando suavemente, con una pequeña gema azul en la parte superior, eso le había recordado aún más a ella. A sus ojos, a lo hermosa y frágil que ella era para él.

La sintió moverse otra vez y escuchó luego su voz preguntándole un ¿cómo me queda? La miró separándose de su hombro, y aguantó un suspiro. La inclinó hacia el futón sujetando con una de sus manos la espalda de ella. Y la vio desde allí, frágil, hermosa, con su cabello en un tocado revuelto y la peineta resaltando como un copo de nieve en la oscuridad de la noche, entre las hebras negras de su cabello. No pudo más que susurrar su nombre y besarla. Besarla con fuerza, cuidando de no lastimarla. Oyendo un gracias, un gracias por pensar en ella. La miró a los ojos de nuevo sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo, por un instante se sintió sobrecogido.

-No sabes, lo afortunada que me siento de tenerte, Inuyasha.

Una voz demasiado suave, una frase en extremo dolorosa. Quiso decirle que ella no era afortunada por eso, que jamás lo sería en el mundo en que vivían, pero que lo era por todo lo demás, por ser bella, por tener amigos, por ser una miko. Pero no pudo hacerlo, porque en el fondo, mientras se hundía en su cuello con los ojos cerrados, quería creer que era cierto, que era él quién hacia de Kagome una mujer afortunada, que él era el hombre que ella necesitaba, así como la mujer del mercader lo había dicho, así como Kagome lo hacía con él. Quería creer que el amor de él también era una fortuna, una fortuna sólo para ella y que él no permitiría que ella olvidara. Al menos por este momento, en que la besaba de nuevo, en que ella era suya por propia decisión, él jugaría a creérselo también, por ella, aunque supiera que al final del día todo el mundo le recordara lo contrario. Ahora, con sus dedos deslizando la peinetilla fuera de su cabello, lo creía con fuerza, se aferraba a aquello, a que ambos lo eran, eran afortunados en un mundo que no lo creía así. Que esto que sentía era más que suficiente, especialmente cuando la escuchaba decirlo, cuando su pecho se hinchaba al oírlo:

-te amo, Inuyasha.

Sí, definitivamente, esto era la fortuna realmente.

* * *

_**Awww, gracias por sus review, nunca me sentí tan emocionada al escribir algo y que alguien me pidiese continuarlo. Así que en mi recreo de estudio, decidí escuchar la canción que oí cuando escribí el cap anterior "Shake it out", pero interpretado por Glee y bueno, comencé a escribir. Espero les haya satisfecho la continuación. **_

_**Supongo que ya no es un oneshot jej les agradecería mucho si por interno alguien me dijeran si tengo que sacar eso, aún no conozco bien esto de las clasificaciones, así que no sé si sigue siendo un oneshot o no. **_

_**De nuevo muchas gracias y saludos. ;) **_


End file.
